malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Vengeance
Vengeance, translated from T'an Arosit in the Tiste language, was a sword, originally named thus by its maker. It had had many other names over time. The sword made its first appearance worn by an old man called Darist on Drift Avalii who had named it Grief (translated from K'orladis in the Tiste language).House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.515-519 It was described as two handed, extraordinarily thin with a long tapered tip, edges on both side and twin fluted. Its surface was a strangely mottled oily blue, magenta and silver and the grip was round instead of flat. The pommel had a single sphere of hematite.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.515 The sword was not invested with warren magic, its power lay in the focused intent of its creation. If the wielder had a singular will, it could not be defeated.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.519 In House of Chains Darist told Cutter that the sword, though seemingly fragile, would not break against a heavier weapon. It had apparently been made by his brother who had given it to him once he had found one better suited to his nature. When Apsalar said that Darist stood for Andarist, Cutter guessed that the Tiste Andii was the brother of Anomander Rake, the original bearer of Vengeance, who now wielded the sword Dragnipur. Andarist used Vengeance whilst defending the Throne of Shadow which was located on Drift Avalii. When he faced an onslaught of magic, the sword turned white hot and its metal sang a terrible, keening note which increased in volume with every moment. Eventually, Andarist collapsed where he stood and the sword dropped to the ground nearby, igniting the leaves it landed on.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.517-525, 531-533 Cotillion, who had joined the fight late, upon seeing Andarist dead, told Cutter to tell the man 'out there' the name of the sword. This man, the only survivor of a group of Malazans who helped fight the Edur, turned out to be Traveller who decided to take on the sword as well as the role of the protector of the Throne, at least for the time being.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.533 When advised by Cutter that the sword was named Vengeance or Grief depending on which name suited its wielder, Traveller chose Vengeance.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.447 In Return of the Crimson Guard Weakened by his encounter with the Thaumaturg, Jhest Golanjar, Traveller struggled with the sword's constant whispers. He experienced weeping, convulsions, and fever. His Thel Akai companion Ereko said the blade had held many names over the ages, including Anger, Rage, and Vengeance. Traveller had chosen Vengeance and the choice "eats at him like acid."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, UK PB p.429-430 In Forge of Darkness Vengeance was forged at Rake's request by Hust Henarald and, unlike other Hust swords, its voice could only be heard by its owner.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 6, UK HC p.151 Hust forged the sword in a secret place known to few Azathanai that was the site of the first forge and the first fire.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.445 To Galar Baras the weapon felt as heavy as an anvil, but in Rake's hand it was as light as a reed.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.457-458 Rake was angered when Mother Dark refused to bless the weapon.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.457 Notes and references Category:Swords